


Of Kings and Thieves - King's Jewel

by KageMoonShadow



Series: Of Kings and Thieves [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Deals, Don't know what I'm doing, Hate labels and tags, magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageMoonShadow/pseuds/KageMoonShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many thieves in Oklihlens stealing from Peasants and Nobles some getting caught others not, but there was one thief who stood out more. This thief did something that no other thief has ever done before. He stole from the King and survived. Not only that but he stole from the King not once not twice but close to thirty times taking gems by the handfuls. The thief has been stealing from the old King for two and a half years. His name alone struck fear into the rich. They called him King’s Thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at writing but hey this was in my mind

“Shoot the thief!” Yelled the Head Guard pointing at a figure who was running on rooftops holding something gold in color close to his chest. The guards pulled the bows off their back, notched an arrow and let go the arrow go. The arrows cut through the air heading straight for the thief. The thief duck, hopped, and twisted dodging the arrows not a single one hitting him or so it seemed. As the head guard yelled at his men for missing one said “The thief’s been hit Sir.” The Head Guard turning around in time to see the thief fall off the rooftops and into an alley. “Well what are you waiting for get him!” Shouted the Head Guard already heading to the alley they had seen the thief fall into.

~

The thief groaned picking himself off the floor one hand steading himself on a wall the other clutching the arrow that was stuck in his left outer thigh. Biting back a scream he pulled the arrow out blood now flowing freely the arrow now gone. The thief didn’t have time to look over his wound the guards now entering the alley. The thief bolted picking the gold object off the floor and ran out of the alley the guards yelling at him. The thief whistled sharply now beginning to slow down a limp noticeable as he ran the pain setting in. A horse as dark as night appeared running alongside the thief lowering its head allowing the thief to grab the reins and pull himself up to sit atop of the dark majestic beast’s back. The horse picked up speed heading for the large red gates that were beginning to close.

~

The Head guard screamed for the men to close the gates but the horse merely went faster the thief’s cloak that was as dark as the horse flapped behind him that being the last part the head guard saw before he disappeared into the dark woods that surrounded the kingdom of Oklihilens. The Head Guards screamed taking his metal helmet off to reveal neck length brown curly hair and a pair of anger filled emerald that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. “Of course he would get through the gates before they fully closed “Said the head guard massaging his temples. “Why don’t we just go after him with more guards? “Asked a guard near the back of the group. The Head Guard’s eyes snapped open anger turning to shock. “Have you gone mad he just went into Sujith’s Forest he’ll be lucky to survive the night” exclaimed the Head Guard. The head guard shook his head “Anymore questions “snapped the Head Guard annoyance lacing his voice.” Um- just one Sir” said a guard to the right. ”Well out with it” Snapped the Head Guard. “Um- who’s going to tell his Majesty that the King’s Thief stole his crown?” Everyone around them paled including the Head Guard. “We shall see won’t we” replied the head guard turning around and began walking to the large castle ignoring how the hairs at the back of his neck stood on end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many thieves in Oklihlens stealing from Peasants and Nobles some getting caught others not, but there was one thief who stood out more. This thief did something that no other thief has ever done before. He stole from the King and survived. Not only that but he stole from the King not once not twice but close to thirty times taking gems by the handfuls. The thief has been stealing from the old King for two and a half years. His name alone struck fear into the rich. They called him King’s Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm bad at writing sorry

(boteh - a teardrop-shaped design)

“–for the last time Thomas its fine I know you tried your best to stop the King’s Thief.” Said a 20 year old man with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The man wore silken white robes that had a boteh design in the colors of gold, dark and sky blue. The man’s person was also decorated with golden jewelry, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds. “I’m have a responsibility as the Head Guard of this kingdom and as you’re soon to be knight your Highness .If I can’t even stop a mere Thief from stealing your crown I don’t deserve to be called the Head Guard.” Said Thomas on one knee head bowed emerald eyes trained to the beautiful marble checkered floor. ”You push yourself to far Thomas and there is no need for formalities, just call me James.” “But-“Thomas started but was cut off by James. “In case you didn’t remember my father tried to catch this thief for 2 and a half years with no success. No matter how well the traps where placed, no matter how many men he sent out, no matter how hard he tried he was never able to catch King’s Thief.” Thomas nodded asking if James was alright seeing as the crown had been his fathers. “Yes I’m quite alright my father before he died said the thief had been after the crown and too hide it until it was time for me to be crowned King” said James eyes now holding slight sadness remember his now dead father. “Was the one he stole fake then your Highness or real?” asked Thomas his shoulders that had been tense now loosened knowing that the crown may have been fake. James chuckled replying “Yes it was meaning King’s Thief is in for a surprise.”

~

An anger filled scream filled Sujith’s forest. “It’s fake!” cried King’s Thief looking at the destroyed fake crown. “I thought I had it I thought I had it!” King’s thief repeated pacing around in the small clearing cloak flapping behind him. The thief suddenly stopped snapping his gloved fingers. “I got it! The price has to reveal the real crown in order to be crowned king and that’s when I’ll get it! “He shouted sounded triumphed.” In order to that you must get into to a large open spaced room filled with knights, archers, guards of all ranks , and almost everyone in the entire kingdom with little places to hide. Not to mention the fact that it’s in broad daylight. “Came a voice from behind the Thief. The Thief turned around quickly to see a tall cloaked figure leaning against a tree relaxed as can be. “What do you want. “ Snapped King’s Thief voice laced with venom. “What I want for you is to be careful little thief .I saw you bandage up that wound on your thigh. Now tell me what would I do if you died? “Said the figure false sweetness in his voice. The thief said nothing merely looking down at his boots. “6 months left little thief. 6 months.” The cloaked figure left heading deeper into the forest. The Thief’s body shook hands clenching and unclenching teeth bared. “…I know.” He spoke voice just slightly above a whisper. Looking up at the darkening sky he said once more “I know.” It began to rain as the Thief headed off to plan how to steal the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment maybe leave a Kudo (hopefully) =)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and maybe leave a Kudo no flaming please  
> Have mercy ;-;


End file.
